


The Black Roses (The Only Justice In The World Is The One You Do)

by CryCryWolf13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Badass Mafia Boss Lena Luthor, Dirty Talk, Dom Lena Luthor, F/F, Good girls go bad, Kara Danvers - Transformation, Light Dom/sub, Mafia AU, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Police Officer Alex Danvers, Police Officer Jimmy Olsen, Police Officer Lucy Lane, Reporter Kara Danvers, Right-Hand Jess, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Kara Danvers, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryCryWolf13/pseuds/CryCryWolf13
Summary: Lena Luthor could be described as the most dangerous woman in the National City, being the boss of the underworld's most known gang, The Black Roses. Her intentions, her world views, her work - everything is precise and clear. Kara Danvers, a young reporter, finds her, thanks to her sister, who is a police officer, and who forgot to hide the files on the case of The Black Roses.When these two meet, Kara slowly starts to understand that the world isn't just black and white, and that maybe this whole time she stood on the wrong side.





	1. Kara, The Clumsy Reporter

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so sorry for any mistakes.  
> My tumblr: crycrywolf13

Lena Luthor sat at her desk and absent-mindedly played with her pen, already annoyed with the absence of her long-awaited guest. She took a look at her right-hand Jess, who just sighed and looked at her watch to see what time it is.

 

 

“Five more minutes, not a second longer,” Lena warned, and just after that her bodyguards opened the door after hearing the right password from the other side.

 

 

A small, nervous and sweaty man entered the room with a suitcase in his right hand. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Wearing a simple black suit, he was about to approach Lena’s desk, but the bodyguards caught him before he could, and reminded him of the routine he had to undergo: making sure he had nothing that could cause any harm, and if he did, take it away from him until the meeting was at its end. 

 

 

“I-I am so s-sorry, Miss Luthor, I tried to make it at time, but…” he panted and Lena just smirked and stood up from her chair, slowly making her way towards him, arms crossed at her chest.

 

 

“Why, Mr. Harley, every single time you’re given a simple task to accomplish, I am met with the word “but”? Do you actually think you can afford to make me wait? My time is very limited, especially when it comes to clients like you.”

 

 

During her speech, Harley kept his eyes on the ground, shaking. He was smart enough to know who he was facing: one of the most powerful women in the whole National City. Not only was she powerful, she also knew how to use her power. And from what he heard, she never messed around with anyone – you either do what she wants or you’re simply fucked. 

 

 

The power was coming off of her in waves; he never saw her loose her calmness, which scared him the most. If she shouted at him, threw the lamp from her desk at him, he would have been less scared than he was now. But the look in her eyes, as if she was always on the top of things, which she definitely was, terrified him. It made Harley week in the knees, knowing that if he made another mistake, she wouldn’t hesitate. Her bodyguards were twice as tall as he was; he didn’t stand a chance against them. 

 

 

“Uh, I-I apologize for making you wait, Miss Luthor, it won’t happen again.”

 

 

Lena, still smiling, nodded and walked back to her desk, slightly pressing her back to its front. She looked over at Jess, who was going through some papers.

 

 

“Tell us, Jess, how much does Mr. Harley owe us for this month?”

 

 

Harley swallowed hard and tightened his grip on the silver suitcase. 

 

 

“10, 000 dollars, in cash,” replied Jess after a few seconds.

 

 

Lena looked back at Harley, who took a deep breath and stepped forward with the intention to hand over the suitcase, but was again met with a strong grip on his shoulder. He stood still, swallowing again, handing the suitcase to one of the bodyguards.

 

 

The bodyguard took the suitcase to the desk and opened it in front of the Luthor’s eyes, who immediately smiled when she saw there is barely 5, 000 dollars. She knew right away that Harley wasn’t nervous just because he was late. She also knew that this was the reason he was late in the first place: he didn’t have enough money to pay her for her services.

 

 

“You know how it goes, Mr. Harley. It’s actually very simple: you want something from me, I give it to you and you give me something in exchange. My part of our deal was fulfilled, while yours obviously isn’t.”

 

 

Harley, who was shaking ever since he entered the room, was now at the verge of tears. There were many men in his business, which would act tough and play along with Luthor, but he wasn’t like that. He was genuinely scared, not ready to be threatened by her. He knew what happened to those who would dare to mess with Lena Luthor: if they didn’t have anything else left than their poor lives, she simply took them. 

 

 

Although, when it comes to the families of those who made deals with her, she never threatened them. As for this matter, she voiced her reasons clearly: “No one else is responsible for your own actions.”

 

 

“M-miss Luthor, I, th-this is everything I have, I swear. B-but once I get enough money, I will be standing at your d-door and-“

 

 

“Mr. Harley, I truly cannot listen to fake promises made by unreliable men like you. What do you think it would do to my reputation? I definitely wouldn’t be where I am right now if I relied on every promise like this one. The conditions were clear,” she said and Harley knew there was no way out.

 

 

He had a small gun, yes, but they took it away from him. Even if they didn’t, he wouldn’t be quick enough and most definitely wouldn’t be able to take a straight shot with those shaky and sweaty hands. 

 

 

The only hope he had left was that maybe, just maybe, if the woman in front of him saw he would do anything to save his own life, she would forgive him.  
But then she looked into his eyes and he was sure he never saw anything that cold. There was absolutely no emotion; no hesitance, no regret, no empathy for his situation. Nothing. 

 

 

When it comes to business, Lena Luthor has clear rules no one breaks. If someone does, there is no mercy waiting for them. 

 

 

***

 

 

The whole meeting took place in an old warehouse. Lena had many places like this around the city, where she could do her business in peace, not being disturbed by anyone. She changed her locations every once in a while, especially when she got some information about the police sniffling around. 

 

 

She had people everywhere so she never feared that the police or the FBI would eventually find her. She was way too smart and always three steps forward.

 

 

This warehouse was particularly in that part of the city where there barely were any people. Only a few houses here and there, but no person who would want to enter this shithole on his own will. 

 

 

That is why, when the bodyguards took Harley outside to end things up with him, Lena certainly didn’t expect any company. And when he was on his knees, begging for his life, he got shot by Lena herself, because she liked to take care of these things on her own. 

 

 

Right in that moment, when his lifeless body fell to the ground, she heard a sound nearby; a sound of something breaking and someone’s swearing. A surprise rose in Lena’s body and her bodyguards, who heard it as well, quickly found the source.

 

 

“Let me go!” screamed the girl as they dragged her towards their boss. 

 

 

Lena took a good look at the girl in front of her, trying to figure out who sent her. The girl was dressed in bright colors, wearing jeans, shirt and a green parka. Definitely not a look for someone from FBI; she also looked rather clumsy and innocence was seeping from her. 

 

 

Then Lena looked behind the girl and saw the real source of the breaking sound: a recorder. 

 

 

That girl was probably a reporter.

 

 

“What do I own the pleasure to be recorded at one of my meeting, Miss…?” Lena asked and smiled at the girl in front of her. Yes, the thought of her being absolutely beautiful did cross Lena’s mind, but she knew that now wasn’t the time to focus on the blonde’s blue eyes.

 

 

“Do you actually think I’m going to tell you my name?” the girl spat at her and the Luthor was surprised, but in a good way. Even though the girl looked like she couldn’t hurt a fly, she was certainly courageous. The only emotion that Lena sensed from her was anger; absolutely no fear of dying, which would be the most logical thing to feel in her current situation. 

 

 

“And do you think, Miss, that you actually have a choice? That you have any possible way out of the situation you just got yourself into?”

 

 

Lena’s words weren’t aggressive. She said them calmly, as always. But this time, it was different – in this business, she was mostly met with men, who were either arrogant assholes with no intelligence, or they were pissing themselves fearing her, just like Mr. Harley.

 

 

But this girl was different. She got Lena’s attention, which didn’t happen very often, and so Lena decided to play with her a bit more, before making any further decisions about her fate. 

 

 

Lena smirked and walked to the broken device, looking back at the blonde.

 

 

“You are rather clumsy to be a reporter. And your sneaking skills aren’t the best either,” she pointed out and the girl looked down, red in face, looking embarrassed. 

 

 

“I wasn’t expecting a gunshot and it fell from my hands,” the girl murmured and Lena’s smile grew bigger.

 

 

“Well, one thing I have to admit is that you are the first one to actually find me,” Lena said and walked back to her, “May I ask how did you accomplish that?”

 

 

The girl didn’t answer, but Lena could see she was contemplating her choices. Smart girl, Lena thought, not doing any reckless decisions, but actually thinking them through. I wish more people in the business were like her.

 

 

“Maybe it would be easier for you to talk if it was just the two of us talking, inside. It’s getting rather cold,” Lena suggested and nodded at the men who still held the blonde, to bring her inside of the building. 

 

 

Once they were back in her temporary office, she told Jess, who looked surprised at the sight of the unknown girl, to leave them alone and to lock the door. Jess, who knew better than to ask unnecessary questions, simply nodded and did as she was told, leaving her boss with the girl alone. 

 

 

“Why didn’t you kill me yet? It seems like your favorite hobby,” the girl grumbled while Lena sat at her desk and let the girl sit in front of her. 

 

 

“From that one sentence I can easily tell you are one of those people who see the world black and white. Good fighting evil. And you are one of the good ones, right?” 

 

 

“You just killed a man!” the blonde hissed, but Lena didn’t flinch.

 

 

“Yes, I did. And? People are dying every day.”

 

 

“You had no right!”

 

 

“Oh, really?” Lena smiled and looked down at her hands on the desk. She knew better than to talk morality with people who thought they were morally flawless. But right now, she felt in the mood to do so. She found the girl sitting in front of her interesting, and she thought that maybe she was smart enough to actually understand how the world really worked.

 

 

“Tell me then, who has the right to take someone else’s life? Some non-existent concept of God? Or a soldier, shooting someone just because the other person was born in a different country than him? Or the system of so-called justice? A bunch of people who decide who deserves to live and who doesn’t? Tell me, who gives who the right to kill?”

 

 

The girl in front of her didn’t utter a word; instead she looked closely into the eyes of the woman before her, as if she was searching for something in them. Lena was looking back at her just as intensively, and wondered what her answer would be; or if there even would be one at all. 

 

 

“Are you telling me you believe in anarchy?” the reporter asked after a while. 

 

 

“No, of course not. I believe that justice doesn’t exist in the form of a karma or police departments. I believe everyone is responsible for their own justice, it’s that simple.”

 

 

“That would mean anarchy if everyone thought this way, Miss Luthor,” she pointed out.

 

 

“Definitely, yes. But there are just a few people who think this way. Not everyone is smart enough to actually understand how the world works, but I think, no matter what your personal beliefs are, that you understand what I’m saying.”

 

 

The girl was quiet again. The anger she felt a few moments ago was still there, but it seemed to Lena as if it changed its form. She was actually thinking about what Lena said to her. 

 

 

“From the way you’re looking at me, I feel like you’ve already seen the wrong side of the justice you decided to follow, am I right? Everyone does, at least once in their lives; it’s just a matter of time to figure out that if you don’t make your own justice, the world will eat you alive.  
You may think that you are on the right side, but there really aren’t any good or bad sides. Everything that really matters is just your decisions. Nothing is just black or white, remember that.”

 

 

The blonde didn’t say anything, but Lena knew she wasn’t ignoring her. She was very much aware the system the girl lived in had more flaws than the one she lived in; things for Lena were clear, because if you see all the aspects of things, you don’t hope for anything and nothing can really disappoint you. But as for the reporter, she obviously wanted the ultimate justice for everyone, and that was impossible.

 

 

Lena truly hoped she caused at least a little scar on the reporters’ world views. Why? Because she simply saw potential in her. And she wanted to make use of it. 

 

 

“Well, I am giving you the gift of my time and my personal philosophy and I still don’t even know your name, which is rather rude,” Lena said suddenly, straightening in her seat and looking expectantly at the reporter, who sighed in surrender.

 

 

“Kara,” she said simply.

 

 

“It’s my pleasure, Kara, the clumsy reporter,” the Luthor said, smiling, obviously enjoying the little game she played with the girl.

 

 

“Now, it would be kind of stupid if I killed you right now. You need a lot of time to process what happened tonight, and to think about the true face of the world you live in, so you’re free to go,” Lena announced in a playful way, standing up from her desk, and Kara couldn’t believe her ears.

 

 

“You’re-you’re letting me go?” she asked, totally taken aback by Lena’s attitude.

 

 

“Of course. I mean, there is no way you can cause me harm. Your recorder is of no use and even though you saw what you saw, once you tell the authorities, I will be gone long ago,” Lena explained, standing right in front of her.

 

 

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just kill me? What makes you think I won’t find you again?” Kara said, standing up as well to be at the same eye level as the woman.

 

 

“Who said I like things to be done the easier way? Besides, I actually do hope you find me again. I haven’t had a talk this good in a while.”

 

 

Kara didn’t say anything afterwards. She took a last long glance at the woman in front of her, grabbed her purse and walked out of the building.

 

 

When she was at least ten minutes away from that place, she dug into her purse to find her phone to give Alex a quick call, but instead found a piece of paper. She frowned, stopped walking and read what was written there.

 

 

555-0121 – my number if you wanted to do another interview, Miss Danvers (don’t worry, neither you nor the police couldn’t find me without me wanting to meet first).  
Also, please send my greetings to Officer Alex Danvers. I wish I knew sooner how beautiful and smart her little sister is.


	2. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wished she knew how to help her sister out, but Kara wouldn’t let her in. Instead, she agrees to meet the Luthor again, eager to get the answers she already knows, but needs someone to say them aloud. She also starts to realize there is more going on between the two of them, than she first thought.
> 
> AKA
> 
> Their first date in an Italian restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the positive feedback!  
> I know this story may go a little too fast, but there is going to be more explaining in the next chapters. I wanted the story to begin with their first meeting, simply because I will describe their motives and thoughts as the story goes.
> 
> English isn’t my first language, so sorry for any mistakes.  
> My tumblr: crycrywolf13

When Kara entered her apartment, she had already expected the presence of her sister. So when she turned on the lights in her living room, she wasn’t surprised to see Alex standing up from her couch, furiously walking towards her.

 

“Have you been sitting here in complete darkness the whole time?” Kara asked simply, exhaustion apparent in her voice as she took off her parka. She walked towards the kitchen, completely ignoring her sister.

 

She knew this would happen; she knew that once she read those files and figured out the current location of Lena Luthor by herself, she would get into a big trouble with her sister. Kara knew that and still did what she did, simply because she wanted to. Ever since she became a professional journalist, she wanted to do investigation. She definitely wasn’t interested in any type of celebrity gossip bullshit. 

 

And that meant to do things like this, no matter how dangerous they were. And since neither Alex nor any of her friends working on the police station couldn’t and possibly didn’t want to give her any type of information on the case, she had to go the hard way. 

 

With her brain, she could easily help them, she was sure of that; her sister was too hardworking to notice all the details, being swallowed by the stress and lack of sleep. Jimmy had to work on different cases so he had limited time on this one and Lucy, well, she was the exact opposite of Alex – she did like her job and enjoyed it, but she also loved to have fun and to relax a lot, so she didn’t give the case the time it needed.

 

This being said, if Kara decided to become a police officer, it wouldn’t take much for her to actually find the boss of The Black Roses. 

 

And now, here she was, facing her sister, who was clearly pissed off for more than one reason.

 

“What the hell were you thinking, Kara?!” Alex said in a loud voice, trying not to scream yet. But Kara knew it was yet to come.

 

“Look,” she sighed with a bottle of beer in her hand “I know, it was a stupid thing to do. I read federal files I wasn’t supposed to see, I could have gotten you into a big trouble and I put your career at risk…” Kara rambled, but that’s where Alex stopped her.

 

“You could have gotten yourself killed, you fucking idiot!” Alex screamed, finally letting her temper get over her. She walked closer to her sister, who stood there, mouth opened with no words coming out. 

 

Silence fell upon the apartment; now it was just the two of them staring at each other, communicating in their own way, not using any words. 

 

Alex was always overprotective of her little sister, Kara knew that, so it shouldn’t have surprised her the way it did. It was the most expected reaction Alex could have; her sister spoke to the most dangerous person in the whole city, just a few minutes after the person murdered someone, right in front of her eyes.

 

So why was Kara so surprised by the outcome of the situation?

 

It wasn’t Alex’ reaction. No. It was something else. 

 

The concept of death. 

 

Kara had a very rare type of view when it came to death. Ever since she saw people she loved die, she saw death in a different light. Before any of it happened, she was scared of dying, just like everyone else. She feared the day she would lose someone, the day one of her loved ones would be taken away from her by some invisible force.

 

And then, when it suddenly happened, Kara found herself unable to feel anything. There wasn’t a single tear running down her face, there was no screaming, no wishing it wouldn’t happen; simply said – nothing. Just void. 

 

Ever since then, death didn’t mean much to her. She stopped being scared of it; she simply thought of it as a part of life – when it comes, it just does, there is no way of stopping it. Every one dies. And once they do, nothing about them matters anymore. 

 

That is just the way it is. 

 

Kara thought of herself as a monster for feeling this way, yes. Every single person around her cried when her parents died, everyone mourned their deaths. So why couldn’t she?  
She didn’t forget them; the memories of them stayed with her till this day. Sometimes they were her reasons to smile; it didn’t matter that they died, they still lived somewhere inside of her mind, and that was enough for her. They had no future, but their past was with her. Always.

 

So what if Lena Luthor decided to kill her? She knew there was the chance, yet she wasn’t shaking or begging for mercy. If Lena would kill her, that would be it. 

 

When she saw the murder of Harley, what exactly was she feeling? Kara has been strongly influenced by everyone who surrounded her throughout her life – her sister and closest friends were serving justice, having exact opinions on what is good and what is bad. This was murder, so it meant it was bad, definitely bad. 

 

That is why she spat at the Luthor for murdering him. His death itself didn’t make her angry, the only thing that scared her for just a moment was the loud gunshot. That was all. She didn’t really care for his life; the thing that made her angry was that the act itself was something she was supposed to go against. 

 

As a part of society. As a sister of a police officer. As a journalist. 

 

As a human being.

 

And then it happened: Lena Luthor let her live, telling her something she thought about a long time ago, but was never ready to say aloud. The truth about how the world works.

 

How the justice system really isn’t working as it should, no matter what anyone believes. How there in reality isn’t any actual justice at all, only the one you fight for. How, no matter what the society tells you, morality is just their own construct they built to make themselves feel better about their actions.

 

That was the truth.

 

“But I didn’t,” replied Kara finally, looking down at the counter between the two of them. 

 

“Kara,” Alex warned “you won’t do anything stupid like that ever again, am I clear?”

 

Alex said those words in a firm but much calmer voice, walking to her sister and putting an arm on her shoulder. She cared for her way too much; it never mattered to her that Kara was adopted, she loved her. And even though they weren’t at the best terms when they first met, because Alex felt like she was a stranger invading her life, now she would be willing to sacrifice her own life for her. 

 

Kara thought about her answer; both she and Alex knew that this wasn’t the last time she did something like this. She also knew that if she said no, there would be another fight and she was way too tired for that.

 

“I’ll try,” she stated, taking a sip from her beer, frowning at the awful taste.

 

Alex took her hand from her sister’s shoulder and smirked.

 

“Why are you drinking it when you hate how it tastes?” she asked, grabbing the bottle from Kara and taking a few sips herself.

 

“I just needed to drink something and that’s the only alcohol I have left,” Kara grumbled.

 

She wanted Alex to leave and to be alone with her thoughts. She also wondered if it was a right decision not to tell Alex about the note Lena left in her purse. 

 

No, she couldn’t tell her. If she did, she wouldn’t be able to see Lena again and talk to her. And she definitely wanted to talk again. Plus, it would make things worse if Alex knew that Lena found out who Kara was, including the fact that she was Alex’ sister. She needed to keep that to herself.

 

“You seem tired, so I’m gonna leave you. Just get some rest and try not to get yourself into another mess, okay?” Alex said after a while, grabbing her leather jacket and putting it on. 

 

Kara just smiled at her and nodded. 

 

She knew she already got herself into something she wouldn’t be able to stop. 

 

***

 

Alex left Kara alone and immediately felt bad about it. She wanted to give her a tight hug, tell her she loves her and stay with her, watch some old episodes of their favorite TV show while eating ice cream. She felt the strong need to be with her sister after what she’s been through.

 

To be honest, Alex wanted that more for herself than for Kara; she wanted to feel her close to make sure that she is okay. She freaked out when she found out what she did, ready to go there and get herself killed by Lena and her gang just to save her little sister.

 

Thankfully, there was no need to do that and Kara called her when she was already out of there.

 

No matter what she wanted, from the way Kara looked at her, she knew it was best to let her alone. She has already seen that look on her face before; as if she was completely lost in herself and her thoughts. 

 

For the most part, Kara was a little sunshine, blessing the lives of everyone around with her blasting energy and positivity. But Alex could see what others couldn’t: every once in a while it seemed as if a dark cloud came over her and casted a shadow on her thoughts. In times like those, Kara would be quiet, not talking to anyone, not letting anyone in. All of her brightness would disappear, even if it was just for a while. 

 

And it worried Alex, it really did. 

 

She tried to talk about it with Kara, but every time she asked her about it, she would assure her it was just a bad mood, nothing serious. “Everyone gets those once in a while,” she would say, waving the matter off. 

 

But it wasn’t just a bad mood, Alex knew. It was something worse, something darker.

 

Alex just wished she would know what it was, so she could help her sister out. But there was no help without letting her in.

 

And while Alex thought about it, walking up the stairs towards her own apartment, she didn’t know that out of all the people, the person Kara would let in would be, for some unknown reason, Lena Luthor. 

 

***

 

“Well, I must say I certainly didn’t expect you to call me so soon, Miss Danvers,” Kara heard from the other side of the phone, while she fiddled with the little paper with Lena’s number. 

 

“I have some questions and I couldn’t sleep without the answers,” she explained, hearing Lena chuckle. 

 

“It is pretty late, but you are lucky I didn’t go to sleep yet. What would your questions be? Are they off record?” Lena asked in a playful way, obviously satisfied with the fact that the reporter called her the same day they met. 

 

She knew damn well their meeting affected the blonde, even if it was in the slightest way. 

 

“How do you know my sister isn’t tracking this call right now?” was the first question Kara uttered. Her tone was serious; she wasn’t playing the way Lena was.

 

“Well, for starters, I gave you a number no one can track. Second thing is, I knew you wouldn’t do that and lastly, if you were about to track me, this wouldn’t be the first question to ask me. You would try to buy yourself some time. That is, if you weren’t forced to do that and you tried to warn me first, but I hardly doubt that would be the case.”

 

Here it was. Lena just gave her the perfect and logical answer. As she expected.

 

“How did you know I wouldn’t do that?” she went on.

 

There was silence that lasted for a few seconds until Lena answered. 

 

“There are more reasons for that, Miss Danvers, and I would rather discuss them in person.”

 

“Are you suggesting we meet again?” Kara asked, slightly taken aback. Though she wanted to meet her, the things were moving a bit too fast and her brain was having trouble processing it all. 

 

“Yes, if it is something you want,” Lena replied.

 

And so, after just a minute or two of thinking, Kara agreed to meet the Luthor once again. Barely a few hours after she promised her sister she would try to stay out of trouble. 

 

***

 

The next day, Kara got a text with the time of their meeting and the address of the place where she was supposed to meet Lena Luthor. The text also told her to “wear something nice” and Kara had to wonder why. That was, until she finally got to the spot and saw that the place they were about to meet was an Italian restaurant. 

 

“I have a strong feeling you were expecting me to meet you in another old warehouse, am I right?” Lena said, amused, standing up from her chair to greet Kara, who looked around the place in obvious surprise. 

 

Their table was in a V.I.P section; there was way more privacy, with only a few other people surrounding them, discussing their own issues in whispers. 

 

“Well, if I would have known you invited me to a place like this, I would think it was a date,” Kara teased, returning Lena’s smile and noticing how beautiful she looked in a simple black dress, her raven hair down.

 

Kara had put on a blue one, remembering how Lucy told her it compliments her figure and her eyes. Seeing the way Lena looked at her, she was sure Lucy was definitely right about that.

 

“Who said it wasn’t?” Lena played along as they slowly sat down at the table. As soon as they were sitting, there was a waiter with the menus. Lena ordered them a good bottle of red wine.

 

“So, I definitely wouldn’t have expected meeting you in such a public place. Isn’t it a bit careless?” Kara finally said after they both ordered and Lena smirked at her question.

 

“First of all, a friend of mine owns this place, so I don’t have to worry about that. Then, I also know most of the people who come here to dine. If anything unexpected happened, there are people to take care of it,” she explained while Kara looked around herself, slowly checking out the few people sitting at nearby tables. 

 

“Plus, it would be quite embarrassing for me to ask you to meet me in such an ugly place as the one where we first saw each other,” she added.

 

“Lena Luthor, always doing things in style,” Kara chuckled. 

 

Although Kara was nervous at first, somehow she couldn’t be nervous when she was around that woman. She didn’t sleep well because of all those thoughts running through her head. She was sure she needed to talk to Lena about them; maybe it would help her make some order in her mind and get rid of the mess that was made. 

 

And now, when she was sitting right there, in front of Lena Luthor, she felt something more than just curiosity about the way Lena saw the world. Yes, she still wanted to talk, she still wanted the answers, but she also noticed there was something more between them. 

 

Kara was never an oblivious person; she could see the way Lena looked at her, and whenever she decided to flirt with her, Kara flirted back. They were teasing each other here and there, and Kara definitely liked it. She hasn’t felt like that in a while now, not remembering the last time she dated someone or even had sex.

 

But now wasn’t the time for that, Kara had to remind her hormones. 

 

Maybe later, though.

 

“So, if I remember correctly, you asked me how did I know you wouldn’t let your sister track me down,” Lena started where they left out in their last discussion and Kara nodded, eager for an answer.

 

The Luthor smiled wickedly, taking a sip from her wine before answering.

 

“From the moment I saw you I could tell you weren’t sure of your true motives, Miss Danvers. And the reason behind your hesitation wasn’t fear. It actually seems to me as if you valued death differently than others,” she stated, searching in the reporter’s eyes for any kind of confirmation.

 

Kara looked down at the table, slowly circling her own glass with her index finger.

 

“And what makes you think that? Maybe I was just so full of adrenaline I didn’t think getting myself killed would be an actual option,” she murmured, not being convinced by her own words.

 

“You don’t even believe your own words, do you, Kara? There was a dead man lying on the ground and it seemed as if you were completely unaffected by it. Yes, you shouted at me that I killed him, but you didn’t really care about his life, did you?”

 

Putting it like that, Kara sounded like a complete monster. She leaned back in her chair and felt the weight of Lena’s words come down onto her. Now it wasn’t only in Kara’s mind; someone actually said it aloud. Someone, who barely knew her, but who could read her better than anyone, who has known her for years. 

 

And what scared her most was the fact that is was someone like Lena. Someone, who was on the opposite side of things. Kara thought, even though she had her doubts now and then, that she was on the good side her whole life, surrounded by her friends and family. They all fought for something and Kara thought she was doing so as well, but unlike them, she didn’t see the reason why they’ve been fighting. 

 

“Okay, so let’s say you’re right. Maybe I am an emotionless monster, but I still could have called my sister and tell her everything,” Kara said.

 

“Indeed, you could have. But you still didn’t,” Lena said, looking at Kara more intensively than before “and I think you realize why, you just want me to say it aloud.”  
The blonde blinked, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the woman. 

 

“You’ve had your doubts for a while now. And when we talked yesterday, and you realized that the first person who thinks the same way you do, lives in the opposite world than you did you whole life, something inside of you finally broke.” 

 

There it was, said aloud. 

 

“Of course I could have killed you. That would be the most logical thing to do. When I first saw that clumsy reporter who had the guts to find me, I expected her to freak out because of the dead man, to call for help, to fight my men off. But you did neither of those things. You were simply confused with the way you looked at the whole situation.”

 

When Lena saw that Kara wasn’t about to say anything, she continued.

 

“You could have told your sister everything; if you called her right after it happened and told her, she could have come in time. But you didn’t. And you also didn’t tell her about the conversation we had, or the note I left in your purse, or that we were about to meet again. Correct me if I’m wrong somewhere.”

 

“You’re not,” Kara murmured.

 

“How did you explain to her the fact I let you go? I bet you had to lie; Alex Danvers knows me well, she knows I am way too careful and that I wouldn’t let anyone just walk away,” Lena said, taking another sip from her wine. 

 

“I told her I ran off right after the gunshot, so you didn’t have time to realize someone was there,” explained the blonde.

 

“Ah, I see,” said the Luthor and smiled to herself.

 

They stayed in silence for a while; Lena knew the reporter needed some time to process everything that was said. She could see it was a lot for her to take; Kara looked like she was being defeated by her own thoughts, all of her previous playfulness gone long time ago. 

 

The Luthor realized it must have been harder for her than it was for Lena when she went through something similar in her past. The main difference was in their surroundings: while Kara lived in some kind of a Matrix, a fake reality, with people trying to convince her there is something like ultimate goodness in the world, Lena lived in reality.  
She was a Luthor, after all; first her father was the head of The Black Roses, then her brother Lex, who got shot because he wasn’t careful enough and possessed an uncontrollable temper. And now, it was her. 

 

Ever since she was a child, she was told how the world really looked like and how it worked. No fake hopes, no pretending that something is better than it actually is.  
So there really wasn’t any fight going on inside of her – her own personal beliefs agreed with most of the things she was told by those who surrounded her. But that, sadly, wasn’t Kara’s case. 

 

In the meanwhile, the waiter brought them their plates with food, and so Lena suggested they should eat first, and then go on with the subject.

 

“But only if you want to, of course. I can see it is a bit too much for you to take all at once, Kara, and I don’t want to force you into anything. I hope you know that,” Lena assured her and Kara looked at her in a way Lena hasn’t seen before.

 

“Why are you doing this? All this time I was focusing on myself, but I never asked you what are your intentions with me,” Kara said, all of a sudden, and Lena smiled.

 

“You could think that I am doing this because I want to do harm to the little sister of the one who’s been after me for years. But that is not the way I do things, I never threaten anyone’s loved ones and Officer Danvers hasn’t done anything bad to me, yet. Besides, I could have killed you if I wanted to,” she explained, letting Kara know her intentions weren’t to harm her.

 

“So why then?”

 

Lena looked at her closely, reaching out for her hand, taking it in hers and holding it softly, running her thumb across Kara’s skin. The blonde didn’t flinch, instead looked at their intertwined hands and tightened her hold of Lena’s hand a little, letting her know she was okay with it, and that she was also ready for her answer.

 

“You are just like me and yet you’re so much different. You’ve gotten my attention, Miss Danvers, in more than just one way.”


	3. Movie Night In Batman Shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss and first domestic fluff while watching a horror movie + game night with friends.   
> Also, no matter how badass Lena is, she definitely wears Batman shorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive feedback!   
> English isn’t my first language, so sorry for all the possible mistakes.  
> My tumblr: crycrywolf13

After dinner they didn’t really talk about those issues anymore; Kara needed some time to process what has been said and Lena knew that, willing to give her all the time she needed. There was a silent understanding between them and Kara was honestly glad Lena didn’t put any pressure on her. And though she couldn’t explain why, she felt quite safe with the Luthor.

 

If she didn’t, she wouldn’t be with her right now. If she didn’t, she wouldn’t talk to her about something that has been bothering her for years. If she didn’t, she wouldn’t have agreed to let Lena drive her home in her black Mercedes, driven by her own driver. 

 

“It would be very impolite of me to let you walk home alone,” Lena reasoned as they headed out of the restaurant. But it didn’t take much convincing, which surprised the Luthor; in a good way, of course.

 

Kara asked herself, why not? She really enjoyed the evening spent with Lena. It wasn’t only about the serious talk they’ve had; the reporter genuinely enjoyed her company. They talked about everyday stuff later, sometimes teasing each other and flirting, sometimes laughing, and Kara realized she hasn’t felt so good around someone in a very long while.

 

She also realized how odd it all was: she knew the person just for a day and she already felt at ease with her when they talked. It was a very freeing feeling, to be able to talk about anything and everything, not giving a flying fuck about who she talked with. 

 

No matter what Lena did or was doing, she was still a person. A person, who had similar world views as Kara, and who was, in fact, a very charming woman. She knew how to keep the conversation going, and Kara guessed correctly that she was a well-read person.

 

“To be quite honest with you, my most favorite authors are the French classics, like Dumas or Balzac. For some reason I really enjoy all the drama of that age. Ladies fainting and screaming when nothing that bad happens, men having duels for the smallest insults…It’s fun to read,” Lena explained, when she was asked about her taste in books.

 

“I’ve read a few books from Dumas, so I know exactly what you’re talking about. I like them as well,” Kara smiled.

 

A part of the reason why Kara agreed to Lena driving her home was the whole atmosphere which was getting more intense by each minute that passed by; Kara’s hormones were already screaming at her, but she knew it was too soon to do anything. Still, she hoped something, not sure what exactly, would happen that night.

 

And Lena had the same thoughts floating around, though she had a better control over herself and the situation, smirking at Kara who seemed to be right at the edge of her control. 

 

“Well, I expected a limo at least, and all I get is a Mercedes?” Kara joked, pretending to be offended by it.

 

“A limo draws too much attention, although, so do you,” Lena shot back, winking at Kara and shamelessly checking her out in front of her eyes, teasing her even more. The tone in which she said it was enough to make Kara bite her bottom lip to keep herself from ravishing her. 

 

“Contain yourself,” she had to remind herself, annoyed with the way Lena handed the situation, knowing exactly which buttons to press.

 

“So I guess a Mercedes is just fine, right?” Lena continued as she they approached the car. Kara nodded, not daring to look back at her, feeling defeated.

 

Lena’s personal driver, David, greeted the both of them and opened the door, waiting for them to get in. Lena let Kara sit first, then followed suit.

 

“Where to, Miss Luthor?” David asked her from his seat.

 

Lena told him Kara’s address, to which Kara looked at her with raised eyebrows.

 

“I guess I shouldn’t be so surprised after all,” she commented then, smiling and looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

 

Lena was sitting very closely next to her, their legs touching. Kara felt a small shiver run down her body from the excitement; she tried to count how many months exactly it has been since she had any type of a physical contact that could be considered as sexual. Seven? Eight? Damn it. 

 

She wondered if Lena had the same problem. No, that definitely couldn’t be the case; she was Lena Luthor, the boss of The Black Roses. She could have any woman she wanted, so she couldn’t be as sexually frustrated as Kara was. 

 

Or maybe she was just that good at self-control.

 

Or both.

 

“Kara, are you alright? I don’t bite,” she said, touching Kara’s hand softly, concern apparent in her voice.

 

“At least not yet,” she added then, her lips softly curling into a wicked smile. 

 

Kara let out a frustrated noise, pulling her head back, closing her eyes. 

 

“You know what you’re doing and you’re only making it worse!” 

 

Lena smirked at this statement, but still asked: “Does it make you uncomfortable?”

 

“It doesn’t, and that’s the problem,” was Kara’s answer.

 

The Luthor kept her smile on, facing out of the window. She knew damn well that all it would take was a small move and she would have Kara Danvers all to herself. And she would lie if she said she didn’t want that; she definitely did.

 

But not now, not like this. This was something Lena could pull out on the women she met before; women who were easy to get, who were attractive and did have a certain spark in their eyes. But those women were just one-night flames she used to relieve some tension. It was fun, it felt amazing, but that was it. 

 

With Kara, she knew it was going to be different. She was way more complicated than those women, though her body spoke in a similar way theirs did when Lena pulled out her well-known charm. 

 

She was worth more than sex on their first date; Lena was sure she could consider this a date. 

 

No, she couldn’t allow herself to go too far. 

 

Not with Kara Danvers.

 

When the car parked in front of the building Kara lived in, Lena politely walked her to the door; she didn’t have to tell David to wait for her, he already knew. 

 

“Well, here we are,” Kara sighed as they approached her door. She leaned her back against them and just stared at Lena; part of her looked disappointment that they already had to depart. 

 

“I hope you enjoyed tonight,” Lena said sincerely, taking one of her hands into hers, softly rubbing her thumb across of it. 

 

“I did, indeed,” she mumbled, looking at Lena with hungry eyes, knowing it was now or never. 

 

The blonde bit her lower lip, looking down at their hands; then she made a small, slow motion in which she brought the Luthor so close to her that their noses were almost touching.

 

“But there is still something missing to make it perfect,” Kara whispered against her lips and when she saw Lena was just as eager to kiss her as she was, she made the move and leaned forward.

 

The kiss was soft and slow at first; they both felt how intoxicating it was, when the whole world stopped and all that mattered was the touch of their lips. It seemed to the both of them as if the moment lasted for years, but yet wasn’t long enough.

 

Then, all of a sudden, Kara was being pushed against the door by the Luthor, who had her hands on Kara’s hips. It surprised her; when she felt the sign of Lena’s dominance, she let out a moan at which the Luthor smiled into the kiss. 

 

Their senses were intensified; they could smell each other’s perfumes, feel the heat from each other’s bodies, taste the need in each other’s kisses. 

 

And when they got too lost in the moment, Lena felt that if she continued just for another second, she wouldn’t be able to stop herself. So she pecked Kara’s lips for the last time before pulling back, noticing for the first time how fast her heart was beating and how erratic her breathing became. 

 

When she looked at Kara, she saw lust dripping from her eyes. 

 

And the poor reporter saw the hottest human being standing right there, in front of her, and she almost let herself lose control and jump at her. She wanted to, badly. But a similar thought to Lena’s previous one ran through her mind: this couldn’t be a one-night stand. 

 

Not with Lena Luthor.

 

“I wish I didn’t have to say a goodbye to you yet,” Kara whispered, leaning her forehead against Lena’s.

 

Lena smiled, gently touching Kara’s cheek, “It isn’t our last goodbye, Miss Danvers. You should look forward to the moments that are yet to come.”

 

***

 

The next day after work, Kara had expected her closest friends to join her for one of their notorious game nights that took place every Friday. 

 

Usually they would spend time talking about things that happened in their lives during the last couple of days, drinking, eating pizza and playing board games. Then they mostly ended up watching some movie they have collectively agreed on. 

 

This night wasn’t any different.

 

Kara greeted her sister Alex and her friends Lucy and James, who brought pizza and Kara’s favorite – potstickers. 

 

Alex immediately noticed the radical change in her sister’s mood: Kara seemed to be her own self, if not happier. She was all smiles and giggles, joking around with Lucy and acting as if nothing bad had happened in the last few days. 

 

Alex, on the other hand, was a bit tired, but still enjoyed the time she spent with her closest ones. It was kind of a relaxing experience for her, letting herself forget about work for a few hours and just have fun. 

 

But still, she couldn’t stop wondering what happened with Kara. Yes, it was normal for her to get out of the bad mood eventually, but this time it was different. Something has obviously changed; something must have happened. 

 

She didn’t dare to ask; at least not yet. She just wanted Kara to be happy and not to ruin her mood again with unnecessary questions. 

 

“So, how’s work?” Kara asked them collectively, her mouth full of pizza as she sat on the couch next to Jimmy. The TV was muted, some old episode of Buffy on it. 

 

“Well, we’ve been inspecting the guy that got killed by the Luthor,” Lucy started and Kara almost suffocated on her pizza.

 

“I always tell you not to eat so fast, Kara!” Alex scolded her, handing her a glass of water which Kara gratefully accepted.

 

When Kara nodded, letting them know she is alright, Lucy continued.

 

“It was some poor businessman who paid her for protection, Harold Harvey. Apparently, they had some misunderstanding and she took care of him, like she always does,” Lucy said, not very appalled by what she was saying. 

 

Kara looked down at her feet while slowly chewing her food, thinking about the night she met Lena. When she saw the murder and did nothing against it. When she saw the dead body and wasn’t affected by it at all.

 

Suddenly, she looked up at the friends who surrounded her and went on with the subject, realizing her current position. What would her closest ones, her family, think, if they knew she met with the Luthor again? What would they think if they knew what they talked about? How they flirted? How they kissed right in front of her apartment?

 

Kara gulped and noticed the way her sister watched her closely; of course, she always knew when something was up. Kara knew very well how her sister noticed all the changes within her, but she also knew she didn’t know what exactly was going on.

 

She wished she could talk to her about it, but Alex wasn’t the right person to discuss it with, she was aware of that a long time ago.

 

Alex would probably send her to a therapist; tell her everything’s going to be okay. But Kara never thought of herself as a mentally sick person; that couldn’t be it. Yes, she lacked emotion when it came to a certain type of situations, but it only made the rest of her feelings stronger. 

 

She felt anger, but also love, lust and passion in a much more intensive way than other people. 

 

And what if someone told her she had a mental disease? They would prescribe her some type of medication to dull her feelings and that would be it. It would have been different if she suffered from depression or anxiety, but this was something that she always considered an important part of herself.

 

No matter how many times she thought of herself as an outcast, a monster who didn’t feel as a normal human being and a part of society, she never actually wanted to change. She never wanted to be like everyone else; she liked the way she was. 

 

It made her sad and angry at times that she felt like an alien, walking on a foreign land, but she thought that was the society’s fault, not her own. She was simply born that way, thinking and feeling differently than everyone else, so what was wrong about that? 

 

And Lena was the very first person who recognized it; suddenly, Kara felt she finally met someone who would understand and who would make her feel as if she belonged somewhere. 

 

She didn’t feel so alone anymore.

 

That was the reason why she didn’t feel guilty in front of her friends because of what she has done; they thought they were the symbols of justice that never actually existed. Kara still loved them, still wanted to spend time with them and she never wanted those things to change.

 

But she also wasn’t about to tell them about Lena or to give up on her. There was no way of doing that; since the very first moment they met, she knew she needed her in her life, no matter what. She couldn’t her go, not after finally finding her. 

 

Kara had the right to choose what and who she wanted in her life. She wanted her friends, but she also wanted Lena Luthor. And so she decided to keep her a secret from them.

 

And here she was - Kara Danvers, living at the edge of two completely different worlds, knowing they couldn’t cross each other. Kara Danvers, the sister of a police officer. Kara Danvers, the reporter. Kara Danvers, the smiley sunshine everyone loved.

 

Kara Danvers, the soon to become Lena Luthor's lover. 

 

***

 

As the night progressed, they were sprawled on the couch, watching the newest episode of Game of Thrones. 

 

Kara was on the right side of the couch, her legs underneath her, Jimmy was laying on the blankets and pillows on the ground in front of the couch and Alex and Lucy were on the opposite side of the couch, cuddled up together.

 

Kara noticed a while ago that they grew closer; Alex could be really oblivious when it came to flirting, and so it took her a few months to notice all the hints Lucy was sending her way. While Alex was a bit insecure when it came to relationships, Lucy was very opened about her feelings, teasing the older Danvers on every occasion.

 

And so Lucy finally made the first move only a few days ago, kissing the slightly drunk Alex at the bar, where they went for a few drinks after work. 

 

After a few glasses of whisky, Lucy took Alex to the dance floor, and though Alex still seemed to be a bit tense, she was soon lost in the sensual dance with Lucy. 

 

Lucy was tired of Alex obliviousness, and so she decided to make things move. The dance took Alex by surprise, and Lucy could see she finally put two and two together, and when they looked at each other, Lucy wasted no time and went straight for it, kissing her.

 

Kara and James had the same reaction when they were told what happened: “FINALLY! Took you long enough, idiots.”

 

The blonde turned her head to look at them and smiled; she was genuinely happy to see them being in love. It made her wonder if that was something she could once have. Of course Lena’s name crossed her mind; she knew it wasn’t love yet, but it was definitely something. 

 

They wanted each other physically, that was sure; lust written all over their faces whenever they saw each other or even thought about the other. Lena also understood Kara better than anyone else; she could see them talking about whatever, not making a big deal out of Kara’s thoughts, unlike some of her previous girlfriends. 

 

It happened in her past, that whenever she let some of her deeper thoughts slip out in front of her girlfriend, she would be worried, scared even. And Kara simply couldn’t take the way the one she loved looked at her; the fear of unknown written in her eyes, as if Kara was about to hurt her. 

 

That is why she couldn’t let anyone after that in and she gave up on relationships in general, not wanting to be with someone who wouldn’t understand her.

 

And now she had Lena. Someone, who wasn’t scared of her. 

 

As if Lena knew that the blonde was thinking about her, she sent her a text. Kara looked at the screen of her phone that lay on the couch next to her, seeing it lighten up. She took it and smiled immediately when she saw who was texting her.

 

“I really enjoyed last night and I hope you did too. If you wanted to meet again anytime soon, I am not opposed to it.”

 

Kara bit her lip at the message and thought about her reply for a second.

 

“I did, especially the last part. And I would like to see you again, anytime you’re free.”

 

“Looks like Kara’s dating again. Who are you texting?” Lucy questioned, a huge shit-eating grin spread all over her face. Alex immediately turned to look at her sister who almost dropped her phone, trying to find an excuse quickly.

 

“Uh, it’s nobody,” she said, scolding herself for saying the most stupid thing she could.

 

“Sure, that’s why you’re smiling like an idiot,” Lucy commented, turning her attention back to the TV.

 

“Come on, Kara, you can tell us if you’re seeing someone new. I mean, you haven’t dated in a pretty long time,” James spoke up from the floor.

 

Shit. Although she considered herself good at hiding things from people, she definitely wasn’t a good liar. What was she supposed to say? If she said she was seeing someone, they would want to meet that person right away. And that was impossible.

 

“We’re not dating,” she stated, fumbling with her glasses.

 

Alex eyed her suspiciously; she knew her sister played with her glasses whenever she felt nervous or lied. Her over-protectiveness kicked in; if her sister felt the need to hide her new love interest from her and their friends, there had to be something wrong with them. Otherwise she would have no problem introducing them; Alex already met several of her previous girlfriends. 

 

“Who is it then?” Alex asked.

 

Kara was typing her answer at the moment, not aware of her sister’s words.

 

“Kara?”

 

“Huh?” she turned around, “Did you say something?”

 

Alex shook her head in disbelief, Jimmy chuckled.

 

“She got it bad,” Lucy commented, “let her have her moment with the mysterious woman, come on,” she told Alex. 

 

“Besides, we are police officers, we could easily find her if we wanted,” she added and when Kara heard this remark, she had to smile at the irony.

 

“You wish you could,” she thought to herself. 

 

She got a few flirtatious messages from Lena and replied to them with the same amount of flirt. Then Kara asked her if they could meet at her place.

 

“You do realize it’s not a good idea, considering who your sister is and that she could show up at your place anytime, right?” was Lena’s answer.

 

Of course. Alex could show up at her apartment anytime; it became a common thing for them to visit each other at any time of the day; they were just that close.

 

“But we could meet at mine. If you’re not scared,” Lena suggested.

 

Kara thought about it. She really wanted to meet her and she wanted to be alone with her. The reason wasn’t necessarily that she wanted to jump into bed with her right away (not that she didn’t), but she simply wanted to enjoy her presence without having to worry if someone sees them in a public place. 

 

And what was she supposed to be scared of? She already knew the Luthor meant no harm to her.

 

“Have you ever seen fear in my eyes?” Kara replied.

 

“No. That’s one of the things I like about you. You will be the first woman to come to my place without the worry of going missing.”

 

“So I’m going to be one of the many women to enter your apartment?” Kara replied, not sure whether it sounded bitter or teasingly. 

 

“There weren’t many of them. I am a very busy person.”

 

Kara didn’t reply for a while; it seemed as if she watched the TV as everyone else in the room, but in reality she just stared into the distance, thinking. Maybe she got Lena’s attention, but there was a big possibility she was just one of her many hook-ups. 

 

What if she gets tired of her eventually? 

 

Her phone lightened up once more.

 

“David will be waiting for you in front of your place tomorrow at 5 PM. Wear something casual, we are going to have a movie night.”

 

***

 

The least she expected from Lena Luthor was to have a movie night with her. Not that she would mind; it was her picture of a perfect date for several reasons – you feel comfortable, you can cuddle, you don’t have to wear anything too formal, you are not watched by anyone. She saw it as the best way to feel at ease with someone and also to grow closer to them. 

 

Not that she wasn’t at ease with Lena already. 

 

She could hardly imagine the Luthor being all casual and simply watching a random movie with her; it didn’t fit with the way Kara saw her. The first time she met Lena, she wore black heals, black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket, looking like a complete badass. Then, the next time, she was dressed in a perfect black dress, showing off her stern but stylish look. 

 

Kara only saw her in her business attire so far – in her badass mafia boss look. That is why she was so taken aback when she arrived at her place, a penthouse hidden deep in the woods near National City, only to see her clad in black Batman shorts and an oversized black Deftones T-shirt. Her hair was loose and Kara looked at her as if she has never seen a woman before. 

 

“Are you alright?” Lena asked, a bit confused, not seeing the reason why was Kara staring at her like that. 

 

“You-you look amazing,” was all Kara could say at the moment. 

 

Lena chuckled, stepped aside to let the blonde in and closed the door behind her.

 

“You don’t look bad yourself,” she said then, eyeing Kara who was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a blue and white stripped T-Shirt and a green parka, which she took off after entering the penthouse.

 

“Though it makes me kind of curious, how did I manage to take your breath away with Batman shorts?” Lena asked.

 

Kara was blown away by her, but she wasn’t nervous; her confidence kicked in and so she stepped closer to the Luthor, putting her hands on her hips and kissing her softly.

 

“You just look so comfortable and it looks good on you. You look so soft and…cozy, you know?” she tried to explain against her lips and Lena only smiled, shaking her head at how dorky Kara was being.

 

“Well, even though I am a Luthor, I am also a human being. Did you expect me to wear a suit at home?” she asked, wrapping her hands around the reporter’s neck, keeping her close.

 

“To be honest, I guess I did…” Kara answered and they both giggled.

 

Lena pulled away from her with a sigh and took her by the hand, leading her into the living room, which was as big as Kara’s whole apartment. 

 

“Make yourself at home, I’ll be right back,” Lena said, disappearing in the kitchen.

 

Kara stood there in pure awe, staring around herself and admiring the place: the ceiling was high and Kara saw the reason why – there were stairs leading to a huge library that could be seen from downstairs. 

 

The living room was truly big: in the middle was a grey couch, which stood in front of a huge TV. There was also a fireplace, currently the only source of the light in the room. It all felt so cozy, Kara couldn’t help but felt as if she was home. 

 

The room was decorated mostly in grey and black colored stuff – just as Kara imagined. 

 

A black piano stood in one corner and Kara wondered if Lena could play or if she paid someone to play for her during lonely nights or wild parties that probably took place there.

 

“I made pizza for us,” Lena announced, walking from the kitchen with two plates in her hands, handing one of them to Kara who was sat on the couch.

 

“Made? As in you didn’t order them?” she asked, surprise apparent in her voice.

 

Lena hoped on the couch next to her, smiling. 

 

“Another very cliché thing about me is that I can actually cook various Italian meals.”

 

“Are you Italian?” Kara asked, taking her first bite.

 

“Well, my grandparents were. And some of the traditions stayed in the family.”

 

“Wow, you really are the biggest mafia cliché out there,” Kara chuckled.

 

They continued to eat the pizza, chatting a bit. Kara never thought she would experience something like this with Lena: it just felt so normal. As if she was on a date night with her girlfriend, who definitely wasn’t a mafia boss.

 

But it looked like Lena was full of surprises. 

 

“You are a really great cook,” Kara complimented her after she finished eating. Though she usually ate quickly and sometimes it happened she moaned during eating, she saved it this time, not wanting to make the wrong impression on the woman next to her. 

 

“Not the first time I’ve heard that, but I appreciate it and I am happy you liked it,” Lena said, smirking.

 

They were supposed to watch a movie next, but they had to decide what to watch first. Kara had no idea what kind of movies would a person like Lena enjoy. 

 

“What about Conjuring? Do you like horror movies?” Lena asked as she switched between the movies she had.

 

“Very nice move, Miss Luthor, scaring a girl with a horror movie so she would cuddle up with you,” Kara teased and Lena smiled.

 

“Do you think I need that to make you cuddle with me?” she replied, giving Kara a challenging look.

 

Kara sighed, defeated but not unhappy about it.

 

“Conjuring it is,” she replied.

 

Soon they were underneath a blanket; Kara had her arms lightly wrapped around the brunette, her head in the crook of Lena’s neck. Their position wasn’t uncomfortable at all, thanks to the huge fold-out couch, so they could stretch their legs.

 

“You would feel better without those jeans on,” Lena pointed out when she felt Kara’s leg on her own.

 

“Not even half-way into the movie and you already want me out of my pants. That’s scandalous, Miss Luthor, where are you manners?” Kara mumbled into her neck, feeling both of their bodies shaking with Lena’s laughter.

 

But Kara also thought it would be a good idea, so she took them off underneath the blanket and threw them to the ground.

 

“Feels better, huh?” 

 

“Much better,” Kara answered happily, slowly guiding her leg in-between Lena’s, sighting in content. 

 

Her calmness didn’t last very long though, thanks to the many jump-scares in the movie. Every time they appeared, Kara either hid her face into Lena or she jumped, feeling Lena’s hold around her tighten. 

 

“How are you not scared?” Kara asked.

 

“I can’t be scared if I have a girl to protect from those scares,” she explained smugly, “and I’ve also seen the movie a few times already, so I expect it when someone happens.”

 

“You’re basically saying you had training in horror movies before a girl came by so you could act all tough and be her knight in shining armor to hold her,” the blonde said and Lena laughed once again.

 

“If you put it that way, then yes, that could be the case.”

 

Kara didn’t complain. She hasn’t felt so good and safe in a long time. It was a magical night, no matter how sentimental it sounds; cuddling with Lena Luthor while watching a horror was truly something.

 

And then, all of a sudden, Kara realized she was there, on the couch, with Lena. Instead of the movie, she focused her attention on the woman beside her, watching her relaxed features. She was beautiful – not the badass kind of beautiful, or the elegant kind of beautiful. Right now, when she saw her being all domestic and relaxed, she was just stunning.

 

Kara drew lazy patterns on Lena’s tummy with her fingertips and the Luthor noticed her attention wasn’t focused on the movie anymore.

 

“You’re not watching it,” Lena pointed out.

 

“How could I,” the blonde mumbled, “if there’s someone like you right next to me?” 

 

For the first time ever, Kara saw Lena at the loss of words. She just stared back at her, something close to awe and wonder in her eyes. Then she grabbed the remote, turning the TV off, and Kara, getting the hint, moved forward and kissed her. 

 

Lena put her hands on Kara’s hips and moved her so she straddled her hips, the blanket falling off of their bodies. 

 

Kara straightened her back, looking down at the woman underneath her, contemplating her next actions for a short moment. But when she saw the hunger in Lena’s eyes, feeling that this was the perfect moment for them to finally give in and let the lust take over them, she decided.

 

It was going to be a long night.


	4. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ...... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.....+ some serious talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the positive feedback!   
> I was cringing the whole time while writing the smut, so... I hope its not that bad...Also thanks @SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst (tumblr: @justmickeyfornow) for helping me overcome that awful feeling while writing this chapter and giving me some writing tips!  
> Enjoy the chapter!  
> English is not my native language, so sorry for any possible mistakes.  
> My tumblr: crycrywolf13

Neither of them could really comprehend that it was really happening; not even Lena, who had seduced dozens of women in her lifetime, and who was sure she could have any woman she ever wanted. 

 

For some reason, this was different: this was Kara, the cute but somehow very complicated reporter, who had Lena’s head spinning from the first moment they met. This was someone who wasn’t scared of her; someone she didn’t have to pay for; someone who wanted this just as much as she did. 

 

She was currently underneath the blonde, making out with her on the couch in the living room, feeling more aroused each minute that has passed. And from the way Kara started slowly grinding against her, she knew she wasn’t the only one feeling that way.

 

Lena actually didn’t plan on this to happen; when she invited Kara over, she wasn’t sure what would and what wouldn’t happen, because she never made any assumptions. However, she didn’t really expect for them to go for it right away.

 

Yes, she has noticed the reporter’s frustration long ago and she definitely knew the attraction between them was stronger than their will, but it still surprised her. Especially after things seemed to be so calm; cuddling and watching a movie together - that was something Lena hasn’t experienced ever since College.

 

Suddenly, she realized that a part of the reason why this felt much better than her previous sexual escapades was how natural it felt; they weren’t rushed by anything or anyone, having all the time in the world; everything felt so warm and soft and for a moment they both thought that the domesticity of the moment was absolutely magical.

 

Most of Lena’s sexual experiences in her past included various women who either knew who she was and were too scared but also aroused not to say yes, or they had no idea and went for money or just her charm. It was quick, sometimes passionate, sometimes not; mostly it took place in one of her offices around the city. It happened only a few times that she took someone to her home and when it did, she blindfolded the women, just to be sure there wouldn’t be any unfortunate incidents later.

 

Kara slowed down the kiss, pulling away from the brunette, straightening her back, her hands on Lena’s abdomen. She stared hungrily at her and Lena wondered if she didn’t have any doubts about what was about to happen.

 

Morality never really mattered to her, but when it came to consent, especially in a situation like this, she had to be sure they both wanted it.

 

“Kara, are you sure?” she questioned and instead of a reply, she got a quick nod. Then the blonde took her shirt off in the speed of light, now clad only in her underwear. 

 

That was all Lena needed.

 

Soon enough, Kara found herself pinned to the couch, underneath the brunette, who had a devilish smirk playing on her lips. She bit her bottom lip hard, feeling the anticipation of what was coming next. Breathing hard, Kara realized how good it felt to be dominated by the Luthor, who still didn’t move, just stared down at her, as if she wanted to tease her just with that.

 

And it was definitely working; Kara felt like she could come just from the way Lena looked at her.

 

“Well? Are you gonna do something?” she challenged Lena, getting a response immediately.

 

While still holding her down, Lena attacked her neck with passionate kisses, licking and sucking on her skin, making sure to leave hickeys; she wanted to mark Kara as hers, not caring whether Kara wanted to hide them from her friends and co-workers or not.

 

The blonde underneath her closed her eyes and hissed, her torso raising up from the bed to meet Lena’s body, eager to feel more. 

 

“Don’t worry, babygirl, I’m going to take a good care of you,” Lena whispered into her ear, then biting her earlobe. 

 

Kara let out a small moan and Lena kissed her then, smiling against her lips. Then she pulled away and slowly – too slowly for Kara’s liking - started moving south, leaving a trail of kisses down Kara’s neck and collarbones, until she reached the cups of her bra.

 

Lena intended to take her time and tease the blonde, but Kara wanted the opposite; before Lena could do anything, Kara sat abruptly, reached behind her back to unclasp her bra and threw it on the floor next to them. 

 

“Eager, aren’t we?” the brunette chuckled and Kara almost growled at her.

 

“Lena,” she warned, “don’t tease me.”

 

After that being said, she moved forward and captured Lena’s lips once again, laying back down, taking the woman with her. But she was deadly wrong if she thought Lena was done with the teasing; this was just the start.

 

“Mmm, teasing is the best part, Miss Danvers,” she whispered against her lips, slowly moving her right hand up her body; feather-like touches left goosebumps all over Kara’s skin and she shivered slightly when she felt Lena’s cold fingers brush her ribs. 

 

Then Lena’s hand finally cupped one of her breasts, taking a soft but firm hold of it. 

 

“The anticipation is the best part of every sexual act,” Lena went on, her lips hovering over Kara’s, as she kneaded her breast and rubbed her thumb across her already hard nipple.

 

“I-I am not sure if I can handle any more teasing,” Kara breathed out, obviously struggling to form a clear sentence. At this, Lena smiled and bent down, taking Kara’s nipple into her mouth, licking and sucking on it. 

 

“Mmm fuck…” the reporter whined.

 

“I am very sure you can handle a bit more of it,” Lena said, leaning over to her ear, “but if there’s gonna be anything you would not like, or if you would want me to stop, you need to tell me, okay?” she added, looking into Kara’s eyes, waiting for her response.

 

When Kara nodded, not being able to do more than that, Lena smirked and went back to her previous ministrations; Kara’s breasts had her full attention now. Lena took her time again, giving them a few sucks here and there, massaging them softly, and making sure not to apply too much pressure. 

 

“How long has it been since someone touched you?” Lena husked.

 

“T-too long.”

 

Lena was fully aware of how Kara tried to handle it; it was so much fun to play with her like this, to have her under her control. From her business position, Lena always liked to be on top of the things, even in bed; though she never minded someone else to take over for a while. And right now, she couldn’t enjoy the moment more; feeling the young blue-eyed beauty squirming underneath her was one of the best things ever. 

 

From the way Kara looked at her, she knew she liked it, even though she wanted her to stop the teasing and go straight to the point. Kara Danvers loved the feeling of being taken care of by the Luthor; it was hot as hell, and for some reason she trusted her fully – she had no doubts about what was about to happen. 

 

She just felt safe. 

 

Excitement made her body feel like it was on fire; her breathing was erratic, her heart was beating rapidly in her ears and the fact that Lena still hasn’t touched her where she needed her the most was making her go crazy.

 

“Lena?” she called out between moans.

 

“Yes, baby?” 

 

Lena looked at her and immediately wondered if everything was alright. 

 

“It’s not fair you’re still wearing your clothes, you know,” Kara pointed out, the thought of feeling Lena’s naked body on hers sending chills down her spine. 

 

Lena stayed still for a moment before deciding; she quickly got rid of both her T-shirt and Batman shorts, leaving her only in her black lacy panties.

 

“Now we’re even,” she smiled down at the blonde and kissed her on the lips, sucking on her bottom lip in the process. 

 

Yes, she was right; there was nothing like feeling Lena´s naked form against her own; warm and soft. 

 

This was it, she couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

“Lena, please,” she begged, reaching her hands to Lena’s butt, bringing their lower halves close together, to which even the Luthor let out a small hiss; the friction caused the both of them to moan and Lena knew that it was getting a bit too intense even for her.

 

Plus, she couldn’t say no to an absolutely stunning girl underneath her, who begged to be fucked.

 

Before Kara even realized what was happening, Lena had her right hand inside of her panties, circling her clit in painfully slow and tight circles; Kara’s body jolted up from the direct contact and she let out a guttural moan, falling back into the pillows.

 

“Tell me, Miss Danvers,” Lena said, hovering over her lips, one hand still working on Kara’s clit, the other holding her up just inches above the blonde, “how do you like it?”

 

The reporter was at loss of words; she wasn’t sure what was giving her the biggest struggle – if it was the torturous but delicate movement between her legs, or the seducing words of the brunette above her, who could still, even in a moment like this, be so fucking smug - it drove Kara wild. 

 

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?” Kara let out; she was quite proud of herself for not stuttering once. She also knew it was the right thing to say; it was a direct challenge for Lena.

 

“As you wish.”

 

Entering her with two fingers wasn’t difficult at all, thanks to how wet the blonde already was; Lena simultaneously pumped into her at slow pace and sucked on her left nipple, bringing the one underneath her into a state of pure bliss. 

 

Until now, Kara thought she was being pretty good at controlling herself and keeping it down, but it lasted no longer; her moans filled the room and Lena was glad to hear her being so vocal.

 

“Mmm, you seem to be enjoying it so far,” Lena said, taking a moment to look at Kara, who kept her eyes closed, then switching to her other nipple and continuing her actions just a bit harder now; the pace stayed slow, only her thrusts got harsher.

 

She looked up, searching for any possible discomfort in Kara’s face, but found none; it actually seemed to her, as if the girl was already close. The idea of her coming so soon wasn’t very pleasing for the Luthor; she wanted her to last as long as possible, so she could try out what she likes and what she doesn’t.

 

“Don’t come just yet,” Lena warned her, leaning on her elbow and grabbing a fistful of Kara’s hair, pulling it down slightly. 

 

Kara hissed immediately, her torso shooting up from the bed and Lena had to stop her movements so the blonde wouldn’t come yet.

 

“If you don’t want me to come right away, then don’t d-do things like-like that,” Kara growled, out of breath. 

 

Lena smiled, kissing her, biting her in the process and then pulling at her bottom lip with her teeth. 

 

“Someone likes it rough,” she pointed out as she started moving her fingers again, a wicked smile playing on her lips. Kara wished she could wipe that stupid smirk off of her face, but she secretly liked it. Loved it, in fact. 

 

Lena used her whole body to help her with her ministrations; rubbing herself against Kara, skin to skin, knuckles deep inside of her, tongue playing either with Kara’s own or with her neck. 

 

Sensing how close she was by the way her walls began to clench around Lena’s fingers, she knew she had to let Kara reach her climax; it was already beginning to show it was too much for her, the moment becoming too intensive, almost uncomfortable. 

 

“Do you want to come for me?” Lena asked in a sultry voice; Kara could swear she would come just from that – if she was allowed to.

 

“Yes,” she replied shakily.

 

“Good,” Lena said, “but I need you to keep your eyes open and look at me the whole time, okay?”

 

“I-I’ll try,” the blonde breathed out.

 

Lena slid Kara´s panties off completely and positioned herself so she was hovering a few inches above her, eye to eye. She pumped her fingers harder; then she curled them, searching for that right spot and when she found it, she began rubbing it and that was all it took to make the girl come. 

 

When it happened, Lena almost felt like coming with her; Kara reached for Lena’s free hand, squeezing it as she reached her peak. She kept her eyes open as she was told, and Lena had a feeling that right in that moment, they were staring into the depths of each other’s soul. She had never felt closer to anyone before; when Kara came undone underneath her, she let her in deeper than she thought she would – and it almost scared the Luthor. 

 

Kara was too blown away to notice the slight change in Lena’s look; she only saw two green stars that brought her to the moon and back. 

 

However, she was also aware of how intensive it was; even if it was just for a few seconds; it felt like forever. 

 

Lena let her come down from her high, withdrawing her fingers from inside of her carefully, knowing how oversensitive she was now. She then brought those fingers towards her mouth, licking them clean in front of the blonde’s eyes, moaning at the taste.

 

“You’re impossible,” Kara whispered, her voice hoarse from all of the sounds she made in the last hour. Her right hand was resting on her forehead and her whole body felt like jelly; she was sure she wouldn’t be able to move for a while now. 

 

It wouldn’t be so intense for her normally, but the fact she hadn’t sex for months took its toll. 

 

Lena smiled gently and leaned down to kiss her. “And you are absolutely gorgeous, Miss Danvers.”

 

“I wonder how many women have heard you say these exact words,” Kara said as Lena laid down next to her, sighting in content. 

 

“Not as many as you would think,” she answered.

 

That was when the realization hit her. Suddenly, Kara thought about what this meant to her, and what it possibly meant to Lena: Kara was just one of the many women who made one of her nights a bit fun. Yes, they had a connection, but still…what could it mean to someone like Lena? Maybe she had an interest in Kara, maybe Kara got her attention…but what if the woman wanted was just sex?

 

Kara sat up abruptly, her legs touching the cold ground. 

 

“Where are you going? Are you feeling alright?” Lena asked, concern filling her voice. 

 

Kara didn’t answer and it got the Luthor worried.

 

“Did I do something wrong? Oh my god, did I hurt you?” she asked, getting up on her knees and reaching for Kara’s hand. 

 

“No, no, you didn’t do anything,” she replied quickly, “it’s just…I should probably go.”

 

Lena didn’t understand the situation, no matter how hard she tried to think what might have possibly go wrong; Kara seemed to be okay a minute ago. 

 

“Why would you go?” Lena asked, dumbfounded.

 

The blonde still didn’t look at her, staring down on the wooden floor underneath her feet. 

 

“I don’t think you normally allow your hook-ups to stay the night, do you?” 

 

Lena blinked, trying to make a quick sense out of those words. That was the last thing she would think of and it honestly surprised her.

 

“Kara, you’re not one of them,” she stated firmly.

 

Kara sighed, turning around to face her.

 

“What am I then? What is this thing between us?”

 

There were many emotions mixed together in her voice; confusion, frustration…a hint of shame. Lena wanted nothing more than to give her the comfort she needed, seeing her now being so vulnerable right in front of her eyes. They were both vulnerable in that moment, actually. 

 

And it scared the Luthor, because she once swore she wouldn’t allow any possible weaknesses enter her life. Not again. That’s why she chose a rather careful wording, not wanting to cross any lines, not wanting to give any plain promises.

 

“It can be whatever we want it to be,” she whispered, caressing the blonde’s cheek gently, “but don’t ever think of yourself as a hook-up. That’s definitely not what’s happening here.”

 

Silence fell upon them, and after a while, Lena took the still girl by the hand, pulling her back onto the couch with her. She reached for the blanket that lay on the floor beside the couch and covered the both of them.

 

Kara cuddled up to her side, her head in the crook of Lena’s neck. When she put her hand on Lena’s naked stomach, she suddenly realized that she still must have been overly aroused and unsatisfied, since she wasn’t touched at all.

 

And so Kara´s hand slowly wandered to the rim of her panties. Lena noticed, of course, and Kara smiled when she felt the woman’s breath hitch in her throat.

 

“Darling, you don’t have to…”

 

“But I want to,” Kara said playfully, and suddenly the blanket was off of their bodies again, the blonde smiling from between Lena’s legs. 

 

Not wasting any time, she slid Lena’s underwear down her legs and dived in; flattening her tongue, she started licking her and Lena had to take a strong hold of the couch, almost letting out a scream.

 

“Yeah, you still think teasing and anticipation is the best part of it?” Kara teased, enjoying the fact that it was her now who had things under control. 

 

“The anticipation was building inside of me as well,” Lena whined, “I was teasing the both of us at the same time. Do you think it was easy for me to do those things to you without getting turned on?”

 

The blonde smiled and went in again; she knew she could play with the Luthor all she wanted, but she decided to be merciful, since she was given one of the best orgasms ever. 

 

Besides, she also knew it wouldn’t take long before Lena’s climax. 

 

And it really didn’t; once she started sucking on her clit and added two fingers to help her, the brunette underneath her couldn’t hold it anymore and came with a silent scream.

 

***

 

Approximately half an hour later, when the both of them just lay beside each other, still recovering from their earlier activities, they stared at the ceiling above them, none of them uttering a word. It wasn’t awkward; it was more like they already felt comfortable enough around each other that it didn’t feel weird.

 

Kara decided to break the silence first.

 

“What does it feel like?”

 

Lena turned her head to the side to look at her, wondering what she meant by that question.

 

“Hm?”

 

“To kill someone,” Kara explained then. 

 

The Luthor turned her head back to the previous position, contemplating her answer. It wasn’t surprising for her that Kara has asked this question; she actually expected her to ask about it sooner.

 

“It gives you power over everything,” she started, “because death is the only thing you simply can’t fight. Death always wins.”

 

When Kara didn’t say anything, she continued.

 

“There are people who will make you feel like trash and you feel like you can’t fight them. They either have money or power or whatever, and it doesn’t matter who you are, they’ll make sure your life is a mess. Sometimes they don’t even realize that they’re doing something like that.”

 

Kara listened closely to her words and wondered why was Lena telling her this; she was under the impression that someone like Lena could never have that kind of problems with other people.

 

“But then you realize that all it takes is a bullet shot to their brain and all of your misery is gone. You win. And there is absolutely nothing they can do against it, simply because no one can take it back."

 

“The world is a beautiful place where the only thing you can be sure about is that you’ll die one day,” Kara said, but not in a bitter way. Lena smiled at this.

 

“If you are smart enough, you realize that death can be your friend. Most people are scared of it, but why? It saves you from all the pain, misery and sadness. It gives you the assurance that one day all of your pain will disappear forever. It can take away all of your enemies, people who made your life a living hell,” Lena reasoned in an almost hopeful voice.

 

“It also takes away the ones you love,” Kara opposed.

 

“It does,” Lena sighed, “but people come and go, that’s just a part of life. When you get used to it, it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

 

“It never hurt me,” Kara whispered.

 

It was the first time ever she dared to say those words aloud. Lena was the first person she ever confessed to, because from what she said, Kara thought she wouldn’t be someone to judge. 

 

But when those words left her mouth, she got a bit nervous of what Lena’s reaction might be. 

 

She waited for her to say something, but it never happened. Instead, she felt Lena’s hand softly reaching for her own, intertwining their fingers: a sign of a silent understanding. Kara looked at her and all she saw was a kind smile.

 

“I don’t judge you, Kara. And I never will, for anything you ever do,” she assured her then, tightening her fingers around Kara’s. 

 

There were another few minutes of silence between them. 

 

“So it gives you the feeling of power when you kill someone? That’s how it feels?” Kara asked after a while.

 

“Yes. Someone says it feels terrible to kill someone, but it really doesn’t. There is a rush of adrenaline the first few times, yes, but that’s about it. You take someone’s life for a reason. And then you feel like…Like you did something for yourself – you got rid of something that bothered you in some way.

 

People will tell you that no one has the right to take someone’s life, but that’s bullshit. You never know who will kill you one day – why couldn’t you kill someone? They will die anyway. Everyone in the world is selfish – that’s the one feature every single human being has. There are the ones like me, who do selfish things and are honest about it. And then there are the hypocrites who do them as well or at least think about them, and then blabber about morality over and over again.”

 

Kara thought about how many people has her sister killed. She remembered the first time she killed someone; a robber who was threatening an old lady with a knife. Alex couldn’t hesitate; she had to shoot him. 

 

That night, she knocked on Kara’s door, tears streaming down her face. It was the first person she has ever killed. Kara tried to comfort her by saying she had to do it, otherwise an innocent life would be at danger, but Alex still couldn’t stop shaking. 

 

She took a life. A human’s life. She thought about the guy, if he had a family, dreams, future.

 

And Kara couldn’t understand that. 

 

“I once read somewhere that there are three primal needs. To eat, to have sex and to kill,” Kara told the brunette.

 

“Not everyone is able to actually kill someone – because of the society and their false construct of morality. But everyone secretly wants to, whether they are aware of it or not. It can be buried deep inside of them, the need to take someone’s life,” Lena explained. 

 

Something she has always been grateful for was how her family always taught her to be honest with her feelings, no matter what they were like. They explained to her that it’s natural to feel things that go against the rules. 

 

“People made rules simply because they wanted to control each other. And the ones who made them were also the ones who used to break them the most. Just take a look at the Catholics,” Lex told her once, when she was only thirteen years old. 

 

“I wish I had someone like you in my life way sooner,” Kara whispered, as she turned around and snuggled up to her.

 

“Me too.”


	5. A Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple spends a dreamy morning together. Kara is forced to face the world as a reporter with different world views that are not quite acceptable. She soon realizes finding one person who understands does not mean she has freed herself from the society completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who still reads this fic! I am sorry I haven’t updated for a while, I was a bit busy with school stuff.  
> English is not my first language, so sorry for any possible mistakes.  
> My tumblr: crycrywolf13

A familiar song has woken up the blonde from her peaceful slumber; she felt the person behind her stir and grumble, tightening the hold around her. It was only then when she realized that Lena was spooning her, her nose buried in Kara’s hair.

 

“You seriously have a Backstreet Boys song as your ringtone?” she heard Lena mumble into her hair and chuckled; she also noticed that Lena’s raspy voice sounded somehow even better now, when she had just woken up. As if her normal voice wasn’t hot enough already.

 

“Shut up, they are great,” Kara replied, reaching for her pants that lay on the ground next to the couch to check her phone. Of course, who else could it be, calling her at 7 AM, other than her sister? 

 

“What’s up, Alex? I was sleeping,” Kara said, rubbing her eyes, annoyance apparent in her voice. She felt that the brunette behind her started softly stroking her hip underneath the blanket and kissing her neck, which almost made her moan.

 

“Yeah, and I would like to know where exactly were you sleeping. I am at your apartment and you’re not here?” Alex pointed out and Kara sighed. She loved her sister but right now she was just being ridiculous. 

 

“What are you doing at my apartment at this time? Did something happen?” 

 

Kara already knew that nothing bad has happened; if it did, Alex would sound differently. No, this was just her sister being overly protective and crossing all the lines; she knew very well that Kara liked to sleep in on Saturdays, why would she visit her so soon in the morning? 

 

She must have known Kara was with someone; she probably busted into her apartment without knocking, hoping she would find the mysterious woman naked in her bed. 

 

“Nothing happened, I just…I just wanted to have breakfast with you,” Alex rambled, trying to find a believable excuse.

 

Lena chuckled against Kara’s neck, but the blonde gave her a small kick; she didn’t want Alex to know there was someone with her right now.

 

“Well, I am not at home right now,” she announced the obvious in a firm voice and grabbed Lena’s wandering hand in a swift motion; her hand was dangerously approaching Kara’s lower stomach and so she had to stop her from going any further. Not that she would mind to have a little more fun with her, but the thought of getting worked up while she was on the phone with her sister made her feel uncomfortable. 

 

“You won’t tell me where you are, will you?” Alex sighed. 

 

“Alex, please,” Kara said, but Alex didn’t let her finish.

 

“Kara, you know that I love you and I also totally respect your need to have some privacy, but I honestly don’t know why wouldn’t you tell me who you’re seeing. I thought we were sharing important stuff in our lives, so why wouldn’t you just tell me?” 

 

Kara felt a small sting inside of her body; her sister’s words made her feel a bit guilty for keeping a secret from her. And not some silly, embarrassing secret, but a secret that could cause huge damage to their relationship. 

 

“You know, it makes me think that it’s someone I wouldn’t approve of. But you know very well that although I am a bit overprotective at times, I still know that you are aware of what you’re doing,” she explained and Kara heard Lena’s sight. 

 

For a moment, she wondered about what was Lena thinking about this whole situation. But then she felt the warmth of familiar lips on her shoulder and knew what it meant: Lena was there for her, assuring her everything was going to be okay.

 

“Alex, it has nothing to do with me not trusting you or anything. Nothing has changed between us. I just…I need some time. And I know it’s a lot to ask, but I really need you to be patient and wait until I’m ready, okay?” Kara said, even though she knew there was no way of telling Alex the truth. No matter what would happen, she couldn’t change who Lena was, and she couldn’t change who her sister was. 

 

There was a minute of silence before Alex finally answered. 

 

“Okay. Just…be careful, okay?” she murmured in that caring voice Kara has been hearing for years.

 

The younger sister smiled.

 

“I will. We can meet up later if you want?” Kara suggested.

 

“Sure, I’ll call you later, once you won’t be so preoccupied by the mysterious lady,” Alex teased her and Kara blushed, feeling the so called mysterious lady shake with laughter against her frame. 

 

“Shut up!” she giggled, “see you later, bye!” 

 

“Love you, bye!”

 

The blonde threw her phone on the near pile of clothes and buried her head into the pillow. 

 

“Oh my god, this is horrible!” she let out a frustrated squeak into the pillow. 

 

“Come on, darling, I bet she would love to hear all about your new lover,” Lena chuckled, dragging her fingertips down Kara’s naked back, making her shiver. 

 

“Mmm, she wouldn’t even give you the shovel talk. She would hit you with a shovel right away,” Kara mumbled and soon they were both laughing. No matter how serious the situation was, the both of them knew that there was no way of solving it, so no serious talk was needed.

 

Kara understood a while ago that there is always a good time for jokes. They could have a dramatic scene with them shouting at each other, trying to find a solution that didn’t exist. There could have been some stuff thrown at each other, Kara could have left with tears in her eyes, slamming the door behind her with the thought of never coming back.

 

But she wasn’t this much theatrical and she also knew that this didn’t need to happen. Egoism is the only thing that all people have in common – she already knew that. And so she also thought about herself first, and this was what she wanted – Lena Luthor. She didn’t want to give her up just because her sister wouldn’t agree with it. Lying didn’t seem too bad for her and so she decided that she will keep it up for as long as possible.

 

Lena already knew all of that. That’s why she was so calm about it. 

 

“You think she could beat me with a shovel? Please, she is still like five steps behind me,” Lena said, amused, leaning over Kara’s body and planting kisses down her back.

 

“However, her little sister was smart enough to find me,” she went on, setting the blonde’s body on fire.

 

“And thank god I did,” Kara said, getting on her elbows, feeling Lena’s soft lips and hands on her back. She was about to turn around, but the woman above her stopped her.

 

“Stay like this,” she whispered into her ear and Kara’s breath hitched in her throat. 

 

There was something very pleasing about morning sex; not that sex itself wasn’t pleasing enough, but it felt somehow different from any other types of being intimate with someone. Being pleasured right after waking up felt like it was still a part of a dream; every touch felt more intensive when body was just freshly woken up from sleep. It was dreamy, nothing felt rushed, and Kara once again noticed the simple domesticity she felt with Lena, even though she was formally still a stranger.

 

“Your body is very sensitive,” Lena observed, noticing how the softest touches caused Kara’s body to react immediately. 

 

Kara was aware of that too; with the cushions being pressed against the front of her body and Lena lazily touching her in all the right places, she felt how quickly she became aroused. 

 

Lena knew she could tease her the way she did last night, but this wasn’t the time for that. Right now, the moment asked for lazy and sweet sex, not rushed and not wild. And so the brunette spread Kara’s legs with her knees, reaching in between them and carefully pushing two fingers inside. 

 

Kara let out a grunt and took a hold of the pillow with the both of her hands, squeezing it. Lena’s thrusts were hard and slow and she used her whole body to move her fingers. The movements felt like a tide.

 

Soon Kara realized that Lena has straddled her thigh and began rubbing herself onto it. Then her mouth found Kara’s neck, sucking on the soft skin there and fucking the both of them until Kara couldn’t stop herself from moaning and Lena also couldn’t keep quiet. 

 

“What would officer Danvers think if she knew Lena Luthor was fucking her little sister right now, hmmm?” Lena rasped into Kara’s ear and it nearly sent her over the edge.

 

It wasn’t supposed to have the effect it had on her; she should have felt weird and bad about it, but she didn’t. Instead, it send chills down her spine and all she could feel was excitement; Lena knew very well what would those words do to her and she smirked when she felt how close the blonde underneath her was. 

 

“So, dirty talk is another thing you’re into. Noted.”

 

Kara knew she wouldn’t last much longer and she could also tell that the woman above her had her own difficulties with not coming yet. 

 

“I would have fucked you while you were on the phone with her, you know. I wanted to,” Lena confessed through gritted teeth, her movements becoming ragged, losing her previous steady rhythm. 

 

“Fuck, Lena,” Kara called out and with that she came hard, her sounds muted by the pillow she was gripping in her hands. Lena followed her not long after, riding out her own orgasm against the girl who still kept shaking. 

 

After that, Lena fell down next to her, clearly satisfied with what has been done. Kara was red in the face, still breathing hard. 

 

She turned her head to look at the woman next to her and was a bit surprised by the soft smile she saw: it was the first time she actually saw Lena’s face that morning, and she could swear there was a certain innocence written in her features.

 

“You are so beautiful,” she blurted out suddenly. She didn’t mean to actually voice her thoughts, but she didn’t regret it. 

 

Lena’s face lightened up even more after that.

 

“So are you,” she replied, “but I have a feeling your opinion might be a bit biased after what has just happened.”

 

Kara chuckled and turned on her side, facing the brunette. She touched her cheek with her hand.

 

“I might feel a little light-headed, yes, but that doesn’t mean that I’m not capable of stating the obvious,” Kara said and even though she felt how sentimental and dangerous her words were becoming, she couldn’t stop herself from saying them. Honestly, she didn’t care about the impact; she just felt the need to say what was on her mind at the moment.

 

“Not that I haven’t already noticed how overwhelmingly attractive you appear, Miss Luthor, but you have never been more beautiful than in this moment and its simplicity.”

 

There was a moment of silence that seemed to last forever; Lena stared at the girl in front of her with a slightly open mouth and it seemed as if she didn’t know what to say. It was the very first time Kara caught her at the loss of words.

 

“Did I say something wrong?” Kara asked after a while, concern written all over her face. She could feel Lena’s vulnerability seep out of her skin and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it.

 

“No, no, you didn’t,” Lena said quickly after she got back to her senses, “it’s just that…no one has ever said something like that to me before.”

 

Kara frowned at this and watched the brunette turning onto her back and staring into the ceiling. She was sure that it had to be some kind of nonsense, because she couldn’t imagine anyone who wouldn’t compliment a woman like Lena. She must have broken dozens of hearts throughout her life.

 

“This is the first thing you told me that I don’t believe,” Kara stated.

 

Lena cracked a smile and sighed.

 

“It’s not that you complimented me. I’ve heard a lot of that. The thing is…I’ve never really had anyone who would want me for anything else than my position or my appearance. And the way you said it…” she didn’t finish.

 

“Well, it seems to me as if I were the very first person to bring the badass Lena Luthor to loss of words. Never thought I could play on your soft side so easily,” Kara teased her and noticed how their roles reversed a bit. 

 

It was amusing for her to see Lena losing her self-confidence for once, but it also got her attention; she saw her in a different light now. Until this moment, it was mostly her who opened up, but right now, she could see into the other woman as well.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself so much,” Lena shot back but Kara could see that the effect it had on Lena was visible. 

 

“Do you want to know something?” Kara asked and turned on her back as well, looking into the distance.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You are the first woman I ever told something like this and actually meant it.”

 

Another silence fell upon them and Lena had to turn around to look at her and check if she was just joking. But from Kara’s face she could tell it wasn’t a lie.

 

“How come?” she asked. 

 

The blonde tried to find an honest answer and it took her a while. 

 

“Well, every time I got into a relationship with someone, I completely lost interest. I was still attracted to them, I could compliment their appearance, but I never really saw anything more than that in them. It wasn’t a real beauty I saw, it was just the … I could only appreciate the physical side of them. It was purely about that,” she explained. 

 

“How is this different from that?” Lena asked, immediately regretting it. She didn’t mean to ask because she was scared of the possible answer; but her curiosity won over her senses.

 

“I honestly can’t tell. I just…I see something more in you. Yes, you are hot as hell, who are we kidding, but…There is that kind of beauty inside of you that blows me away,” Kara said in a very calm voice, but then she turned around abruptly and looked at the brunette, wincing a bit, “aaaaand now I’m just being ridiculously sentimental and I’m crossing all the lines so I’ll shut up from now on.”

 

Lena chuckled although she was very much aware of the fact that it scared her. She didn’t lie when she said something like this never happened to her; there were many times she fell in love with someone and wanted to have something more with them, but it never got to that point. Why? Many people had an interest in her, but it was never anything close to love. They always wanted something from her, never seeing anything else than her name. 

 

She was a Luthor, that’s what everyone saw. No one ever appreciated her inner being, her qualities, thoughts, soul… That is why she stopped dreaming about those things years ago and grew used to the fact that she would never have anything like that with anyone. She was done with having her heart broken; thankfully she was able to turn off her emotions whenever she wanted to.

 

Kara, on the other side, seemed to have the opposite problem: people kept falling in love with her but for some reason she couldn’t love them back. She had crushes here and there and thought they could grow into love one day, but it never happened. 

 

“Come on, it’s okay. You don’t need to be quiet, it’s just…I’m a bit overwhelmed by your words, that’s all,” Lena said, feeling the sudden heat in her cheeks. She felt angry with herself for letting this happen, but she didn’t want Kara to stop.

 

“It may be a little too soon to talk like this though, right? I don’t want you to think that I am naïve,” the blonde pointed out.

 

“That’s the last thing I would ever think of you. See, what I like about you is that you say what you really feel – if this is how you feel, then go forward and say it. Besides,” Lena said, turning around and leaning over her, “everyone needs a little bit of sentiment and romance in their life.”

 

The end of the sentence came out in whispers as she captured Kara’s lips, not being able to resist the urge to do so. However, everything inside of her kept telling her that they have crossed certain lines that shouldn’t have been crossed. 

 

***

 

“Kara? Are you even listening to me?” 

 

The reporter got back into reality and stared at her boss, Cat Grant, who was clearly annoyed with her. It was Monday and she was at work, discussing her newest article that was supposed to come out soon. 

 

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

 

It didn’t happen to her often that she got so lost in her thoughts, especially not at work, but ever since the weekend she has spent with Lena, she couldn’t stop thinking about her.   
“You are supposed to listen to me, especially when I’m willing to waste the little time I have on you and your article,” Cat scolded her and rolled her eyes dramatically. 

 

Kara just nodded, waiting for her to answer her question. 

 

Her boss sighed and looked into the papers on her desk.

 

“I am not sure whether we can even publish this, I mean…This could cause us too many problems,” Cat said, obviously astonished – but not in a good way.

 

“Why is that?” Kara asked and her boss looked at her as if she lost her mind.

 

“Why is that? Kara, you are openly dishonoring soldiers and their profession in your article,” Cat said through gritted teeth, not believing that someone like Kara Danvers could actually write this.

 

“I am not dishonoring anyone, I just wrote the truth. There is nothing honorable about going into the war and fighting because a very few politicians are in a fight. The soldiers are literally fighting for nothing and their lives are also wasted for nothing. Does it help me or you in any way that there are people dying out there right now? No,” she went on, “they are not heroes. They are just stupid for doing that. You know it’s true.”

 

Cat Grant stared at her and said nothing. She would never expect to hear something like that from Kara Danvers, that clumsy and sometimes awkward little girl who used to bring her coffee two years ago. 

 

She let out a deep sight and stood up from her desk, walking towards the blonde with her arms crossed at her chest.

 

“Look, I am not going into a discussion about this matter with you. It is your personal view, I understand, and I have nothing against it. But we seriously cannot let an article like this one out. We live in the most patriotic country in the world; literally everyone would eat us alive if we published it.”

 

Kara understood Cat’s point, but it left her frustrated; she has been working on it for the past week and she was really proud of what she has written. Now, all of her time was wasted and she could start all over again with a completely different article. 

 

“Okay. I’m going to start working on something new, then. Something less…controversial,” she said, defeated, and was about to leave Cat’s office, but her boss stopped her.

 

“Kara, wait.”

 

She turned around and wondered what else was there to say. She could tell that her boss was concerned about her, or at least her work.

 

“One of the primary principles of journalism is freedom of speech, I don’t think I need to remind you of that. But there are certain lines that shouldn’t be crossed, and these lines are given by moral code. We, as journalists, need to respect this moral code,” she explained, watching Kara’s face closely.

 

“What about those things that go beyond the moral code? They still exist; isn’t that something people should also be informed about?” the reporter opposed.

 

“Well,” her boss looked at her shoes and raised her eyebrows, “that could be something for alternative magazines or blogs on tumblr. I have given you the section that is focused on different views and opinions, yes, but this goes too far. CatCo Magazine just cannot afford the risk of publishing stuff like this. That’s all I wanted to say.”

 

“It’s okay, Miss Grant. It is your decision to make and I am not complaining,” Kara said calmly.

 

“Alright then.”

 

Even since Kara became a reporter, Cat had noticed her natural talent with words and decided to give her a special segment where she could write about whatever she wanted, as long as Cat approved of the subject. Kara’s opinions and articles in general became quickly popular, so there was no reason for taking that away from her.

 

This was, however, the very first time Cat had her doubts about it. She was always good at reading people, and she could tell from the first glance at the girl that there was something about her; something she wasn’t showing in the daylight; something, that was hidden deep inside.

 

Other than that, Kara was a smart woman with her heart in the right place. At least that’s what Cat thought at first; right now, it seemed to her as if something has changed, and as if the thing that was buried underneath several layers came out and showed itself to the world. 

 

There was something interesting about this new side of the young reporter; Cat actually liked it, but simultaneously thought it was too dangerous to think in such a way, especially as a journalist. This change of her employee worried her and she wondered what could she possibly do about it. 

 

She was nowhere near an answer.

 

***

 

Later that day, Alex came to visit her sister. She has found her staring into the screen of her computer, typing something. 

 

“Thought you already finished that article you were working on,” she said as she entered the apartment, throwing her parka on the couch, walking towards Kara.

 

“They wouldn’t publish it,” Kara informed her, but she didn’t seem mad about it. Alex frowned at this. It was the first time something like this happened.

 

“Why is that?” Alex asked.

 

Kara sighed, took her glasses off and rubbed her tired eyes. 

 

“Did you even read what I wrote about?” she asked her sister, knowing that if she would have read it, she would understand the reason why it couldn’t be published. 

 

“Well,” Alex scratched the back of her neck nervously, “I didn’t really have the time, but I will read it for sure!”

 

“You can start now,” Kara told her and threw the printed article at her, “I’m going to make us some coffee.”

 

Alex caught it and did as her sister told her, even though she wasn’t really in the mood for reading anything. She was exhausted from work and wanted nothing more than to spend some time with Kara, doing nothing. 

 

But as soon as she got into the reading, she almost couldn’t believe it was something her own sister has written. She looked up at her and searched for something in her eyes that would tell her it was just a really bad joke.

 

“Kara, are you serious with this?”

 

The blonde was pouring coffee at the moment and she didn’t look at her sister. She had already expected her reaction; Alex definitely wasn’t someone she could discuss this with.

 

“I understand why they couldn’t publish it and I’m totally fine with it,” she said, not answering her question.

 

“Why would you even write something like this? I mean, it’s just…” 

 

Alex didn’t even know what to say; she was taken aback by it.

 

“Because it’s something that has been on my mind for a long time and I just wanted to put it on paper, okay?” Kara said in a very loud voice, nearly shouting; but she got hold of herself.

 

“I know that you are an officer, and so are all of our friends, but this is just how I see it, okay? What part of what I’ve written is not true?” she went on, clearly annoyed with her sister’s one-sided views. 

 

“Kara, it’s not about that; you just single-handedly offended every single soldier who sacrificed their lives for this country. You literally made fun of their beliefs, you…”

 

“But I didn’t really, did I? It’s not published, so it’s just between you, me and Miss Grant,” Kara interrupted her. It was obvious she was very angry with her sister at the moment, but she knew she should have expected it and perhaps it was a mistake to show her the article. 

 

“If I jumped out of the window and said it was for this country, it would have the same effect. It wouldn’t have helped anyone and I would just made a victim out of myself by making a stupid decision like that,” she said and watched her sister’s expression. 

 

For the first time ever, she could see fear in her eyes, and she didn’t know how to feel about it. Alex was quietly staring at her, not knowing what to say. Kara has never seen her like that and it fascinated her: she has seen so many emotions on her face throughout their lives, but not once was her sister afraid of her.

 

“Kara…” she whispered.

 

The younger sister quietly handed Alex her coffee. 

 

“You just can’t see what I see, Alex. You’ll never be able to.”

 

***

 

“Do you ever think about whether is it you who can see things the way they are, or is it everyone else?” Kara asked.

 

It was almost midnight and she was on the phone with Lena. She didn’t want to be bothered by what has happened that day, but she was. This was the very first time she has decided to let out her thoughts and feelings that were completely different from everyone else’s, and now she wasn’t sure whether she regretted it or not. 

 

The fact that there was someone else like her gave her the courage to do so, but now she understood it wasn’t really worth it unless there were more people like them. 

 

“Well, we live in a democracy, so, according to the system, they are the ones who are right,” Lena answered and it made Kara smile. She wished she could have her near the whole day, so she could send everyone to hell with her wit. 

 

“Although,” she added, “minorities like us are usually responsible for the best revolutions in history. And then people make popular movies about it.”

 

“Do you think two people can make a revolution?” 

 

“Well, if I’m being honest with you, maybe not the kind of revolution you’re thinking of. But they can easily undermine the system,” the brunette said and it got Kara’s full attention.

 

“Really?”

 

“What do you think me and my family had been doing for years?”

 

And that was the first time Kara realized that there has been more to The Black Roses than she originally thought. It wasn’t just about organized crime and money. 

 

It was a message.


End file.
